listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of ISO image software
The following is a list of software programs that can read and/or write ISO image files, broken down by platform support. See the ISO image article for more information on the .iso file format. Cross-platform *7-Zip - An open source file archiver that can read, but not write, ISO images. Linux *dd - A built-in Linux/UNIX command for performing low-level file copies and conversions, and generating ISO images from CDs. *File Roller - A Unix frontend for extracting ISO files. *ISO Master - An open source program to create and edit ISO images in Linux. *KIso - An open-source ISO image editing program for the K Desktop Environment (KDE). *mkisofs - this utility, part of the cdrtools package, can create ISO images from the file system. Example: mkisofs -J -o filename.iso directory name. Using -J preserves the Microsoft Joliet extensions, meaning the data in the directory should be readable on non-Linux/UNIX systems. *isoinfo - list contents of an iso image. *mount - ISO files can be mounted directly in Linux with the single command: mount -o loop -t iso9660 filename.iso /mnt/iso (assuming the directory /mnt/iso exists). *uniso - uses isoinfo to extract a file hierarchy from an iso image. *PowerISO (for Linux) - This is a free utility for linux which can extract, list, and convert image files (including ISO, BIN, DAA, and other formats). Mac OS X *Disk Utility - Mac OS X's built-in general disk utility, it can create and mount disk images. *DiskImageMounter - A built-in utility for mounting several types of disk image files. *Disco - A commercial Mac OS X mastering program which allows users to burn CDs and DVDs with multisession support, disc duplication, burning VIDEO_TS folders, disc spanning as well as a searchable disc index. *DVD Imager - free utility to create ISO image from VIDEO_TS folders. *HdiUtil - Mac OS X's built-in command-line tool to manipulate disk images (create, attach, verify, convert, burn, etc). *Roxio Toast - A commercial CD mastering program that can mount many types of disk images, including both sides of a HFS/ISO9660 hybrid image. *ISOlator - A simple drag & drop free utility for creating ISO format disk images from mounted volumes, folders & DMG disk images. Microsoft Windows *Alcohol 120% - A commercial CD/DVD burner and image mounting program that can also create ISO files from discs. *Alcohol 52% FE - A feature-limited free edition of Alcohol 120%. Cannot burn discs. *BURNCDCC - A freeware utility used to burn ISO images to a CD/DVD/BD disc. *cdburn.exe - a command-line utility from Microsoft for burning ISO images to CDs. Included in the Windows Server 2003 Resource Kit Tools package. *CloneDVD - From SlySoft, shareware DVD cloning software which is able to save the contents of the disc as an ISO image or as individual DVD files (i.e. in a VIDEO_TS directory). CloneDVD can also write a DVD from an ISO image and from a directory of individual DVD files, and it can process a folder of DVD files and convert it into an ISO image. *Daemon Tools - An ad-supported utility to mount ISO images in Windows operating systems. *dvdburn.exe - a command-line utility from Microsoft for burning ISO images to DVDs. Also included in the Windows Server 2003 Resource Kit Tools package. *DVD Shrink - A freeware program that facilitates backing up DVD movies. The resulting output is an ISO file or a DVD VIDEO_TS folder, and it has to option to decrease the size of the output at a lesser quality (for copying onto a smaller sized medium). *Folder2Iso - A freeware program to create an ISO image file from any kind of folder, including subfolders. It is a graphical interface for the Linux program mkisofs. The program does not require installation. Compatible with Windows Vista. *Gizmo Drive - a freeware program that enables ISO images to be created and mounted to a virtual CD/DVD-ROM drive. *ImgBurn - a freeware disc image recorder that can build and write ISO image files. *InfraRecorder - A GPL-licensed free software utility for writing CD and DVD image files to disc. *The ISO Plugin for Windows Commander can read and extract files from ISO images. *IsoBuster - A shareware program that can extract ISOs, plus full CD descriptions in various modes, and handle and extract ISO and related files. *ISO Recorder - A free (for personal use) ISO creation and writing tool for Windows XP and later. (Note that ISO Recorder does not support creating images of Audio or Video CDs). *IZArc - A freeware file archiver for Microsoft Windows that can extract files from several disk image formats, including ISO files. *LC ISO Creator - A free and tiny (23kB) CD/DVD ISO image creation tool for Windows NT/2000/XP. *MagicDISC - A freeware disc image emulator. *MagicISO - A shareware utility from MagicISO, Inc., for working with ISO image files. *Nero Burning ROM *Power Archiver - A shareware file archiver that can handle ISO images. *PowerISO - A shareware program which can mount, edit and extract many disk image formats. *UltraISO - A shareware application for creating, modifying and converting ISO image files. *Undisker - A shareware program that can create and edit several types of hard disk and CD/DVD image file formats, including ISO images. *Virtual CD-ROM Control Panel - A free tool from Microsoft to mount ISO images as drives. *Virtual CloneDrive - A freeware CD emulator from SlySoft. *WinRAR - A shareware file archiver that can read, but not write, ISO images. Sun Solaris *lofiadm - Solaris command to manage files as block devices. Use to create a loopback device for an ISO image file suitable for mounting with lofiadm -a /path/to/iso /dev/lofi/X. Mount the loopback device as a randomly accessible file system with mount -F hsfs -o ro /dev/lofi/X /mnt/point. Alternatively, use this combined format: mount -F hsfs -o ro `lofiadm -a /path/to/iso` /mnt/point. Category:Disk images ISO image software